


I T ' S   K I L L   O R   B E   K I L L E D

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, PTA au, floweypot au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MEGA DEATH</p>
            </blockquote>





	I T ' S   K I L L   O R   B E   K I L L E D

**Author's Note:**

> i love the pta au  
> this is my contribution

It was the weekly PTA meeting again, and Sans was prepared. He'd brought Flowey, Mettaton, and Burgerpants to the meeting this time around, just to see how the members would react. They were all... quite eccentric monsters.

Sans arrived late as usual, but this time he wasn't alone. His little menagerie followed him, Burgerpants holding Flowey's pot, and Mettaton blowing kisses to anyone who looked at him. They sat down at the table and Burgerpants set Flowey down on the table. He then pulled a blunt out of his pocket and started smoking it. The PTA was powerless to stop him.

"What... is that?" Linda asked with a strained voice, gesturing in the general direction of the monsters. Burgerpants's eyes bulged and he began trembling violently.

"which one of us are you talking about?" Sans countered with an audible wink.

"The... flower... thing." Linda made a disgusted face which quickly turned to horror.

" ** _WHAT?_** " Flowey's head had swiveled around on its stem to look directly at Linda, his face contorted into an expression of pure evil. " ** _WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?_** "

"...I..."

Flowey's grin grew impossibly wider. " ** _IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY..._** "

 

 

 

 

" ** _D O N ' T   S A Y   A N Y T H I N G   A T   A L L._** "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The room became chaos. Flowey had a vine constricting the throats of all the humans, while the monsters looked on in pleasure. They were inhaling Burgerpants's weed smoke and just lazily watched.

Flowey was now ripping the throats out of every human in the room and absorbing their souls to become Photoshop Flowey. He then turned on Linda, who was the last one alive besides Sans, Burgerpants, and Mettaton, and was shaking so hard the entire room was, too. Photoshop Flowey loomed before her, his pincer teeth things clacking and flamethrowers blazing and rainbow smoke surrounding him.

 

 

 

 

" ** _G O O D B Y E ,   L I N D A ._** "

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Frisk was never bothered by anything or anyone ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't what i wanted


End file.
